metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samus' Lament
A cold, bitter Samus feels warmth when she is reunited with an old friend from long ago. Story We were now 7 lightyears away from the BSL. If we stopped flying now the Federation would likely catch up to us, and we'd be captured. I didn't care about what happened to me, but I was not going to let them touch the AI in my ship. I heavily sighed and sank in my pilot seat, closing my eyes. My hands touched a disc resembling an eye, above the ship controls. I traced its lines, the lines of the AI housing Adam Malkovich's brain. Retracting my arm, I pressed the button on the side of my helmet, causing it to disappear and expose my sweat-soaked hair. Nearly 30, I thought. Has time gone by. My Chozo genes prevented my aging from showing for a very long time. Not a grey hair in sight, and I never treated my hair except for a bit of conditioner. My concentration lapsed, removing my Varia Suit, which was now healing itself after my surgery. My AI computer was Adam. That was the one thing that I really could not comprehend, that my best friend who had died years ago was now the AI that had been commanding me on the BSL. "No such compassion could exist in that computer..." how could I have ever thought that? "Samus?" I groggily awoke from my half sleep to find the "eye" blinking. Its voice changed to that of the Adam I remembered. "Samus, what's troubling you?" The cold sweat in my hair fell down my face. "Two years..." I mumbled. "Two years since you walked off into that sector to die, and you're alive, doing what you do best. Command." Despite the mumbling, he heard me clearly. Adam then demonstrated something he had never showed me before. The AI flashed red, and then the light faded. Before I could reach out to it, a green light appeared beside me, knocking me back a little. The light flickered and then showed itself as a hologram. It was Adam in his combat armor, his face exactly as I remembered from the Bottle Ship two years ago. "You can do that?" I asked. "This is something all leaders with the privilege of preserved brains can do. These holograms are created with superior technology to the Space Pirates. I can appear to you as a hologram, yet I'm still solid." I stood up, before falling clumsily to the floor. I crawled over to the wall, where I stood up, barely able to stand. This shook me. "When you said, 'No objections, right Lady?' I only had one. That you could stay with me. And you have." "Samus, I abandoned you. I should've thought that maybe you could have gone into Sector Zero and finished the job while still escaping safely. I underestimated you." I simply shut my eyes as Adam approached, casting his shadow over me. "Samus, you're burning. Since my death you've reverted to the quiet, lonely and brooding woman you were before. You're cold and bitter." "I was drowning, Adam, and you were dry land. You helped me cope with the fact that I was orphaned, and your joking and bond with me... It seriously contributed to my liking of the Federation troops. I left, and I was back to drowning. Just as I was about to die you pulled me out, did CPR and you saved me. When the Federation took you from me I went back to drowning. I'm not ever losing you aga-" Adam had shut me up, not by commanding me to. He'd held my face with his strong but gentle hands. His holographic lips carressed mine, and I knew everything would be alright. Category:Fanfic